


Shifty Layers of Green

by MissionLunatic



Category: Shrek Series
Genre: Homosexuality, Magic, Multi, Murder, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissionLunatic/pseuds/MissionLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donkey decides to start Shrek's morning with a sexy surprise. Will they succeed in having each-other AND their lawfully wedded  wives? Read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifty Layers of Green

Shifty Layers of Green

**A truly Shrektastic fanfiction.**

It was a warm day in Shrek’s swamp, Shrek yawned and stretched, opening the door to his potty with a hard shove. Then he leapt back in surprise when he saw donkey on his toilet. “Donkey! What the f**k are you doing in my swamp?” Donkey looked down, abashed, and said, “Well Shrek, I just thought you might like to f**k me right in the ass.” Shrek scratched his ass thoughtfully.

“Stop that Shrek!”

“Stop What?”

“Stop scratching me!”

“Oh!” He exclaimed, moving his hand to his rightful but crack, “Sorry ‘bout that.” Then Shrek made his decision “Come here you!” He grasped Donkey by the tail and dragged him into his house. Donkey was then tossed onto the bed like a ragdoll and, before he could react, Shrek began to shove his long green sausage into Donkey’s little f**k hole. Donkey moaned in pleasure as Shrek started pumping. But Shrek had barely lasted a minute before his delicious juices leaked into Donkey’s shuddering frame. Donkey cried out in anger, “I thought you were better than this Shrek! I thought you loved me!” Shrek turned away in shame, despair etched into his every feature. But hope was in sight, as Shrek cried, a single tear fell onto a very special business card.

 

Donkey was leaving with his head down and his tail between his legs when suddenly, a fairy godmother flew in. “Donkey, look!” Shrek called while he pointed at the new arrival. Donkey’s ears and tail lifted up in happiness. “Fairy Godmother”, he said graciously, “can you please return Shrek’s powers?” The Godmother glanced at Shrek, still pointing at her with a broad smile on his face. “Don’t point those long, green sausages at me! Shove them up my ass!” Shrek did so without a moment’s hesitation, he stepped forward and launched his fingers up her skirt. “2 in the Pinkie, 1 in the Stinky I always say!” Any other words were snatched away when light exploded from his pants, incinerating them immediately and leaving him with nothing but an e-Shreked cock. When the smoke had cleared, Shrek and Donkey were left standing alone. “Thank you fairy godmother”, Shrek breathed into the air.

“Ok Shrek, now where were we?”

“Oh yes, I was just going to ask you…”

“What Shrek?”

“Do you wish to RP?” Donkey almost fainted in delight.

 

10 minutes later, Donkey emerged from the living room dressed as a beautiful house maid. “Oh Shrek? Oh Shrek? I’ve been a naughty girl.” Donkey said as he dusted the table with his tail. Shrek was just about to bust in and spank his ass when there was a sharp knock on the door. “Oh what now?” Shrek said, exasperated. He threw open the door to reveal Pussy boots standing on the unwelcome matt. “Yahaa!” He cried, slashing the letter P on the door with his sword. “F**king hell!” Shrek roared, “Do you have to do that every time you come in?”

“Oh”, Pussy boots replied, “I give my sincere apologies.” Shrek accepted this with a nod, Donkey had put him in a good mood. Then Pussy boots peered past Shrek to where Donkey was standing by the fireplace, dressed in drag. “What is going on here? And, oh! What is that smell, Shrek? Are you wearing aftershave?” Shrek stuck his head outside and checked for witnesses. Then he grabbed Pussy boots and pulled him into the room, covering his mouth with a huge hand. Donkey and Shrek gagged him and tied him to a chair. Then Donkey waltzed across the room with his tail in the air and waved it in Pussy boots’ face. Pussy boots grunted desperately and rocked from side to side on his chair. Suddenly, Shrek came in like a Shreking ball! Pulverizing Pussy’s sphincter. Pussy boots eyes bugged out, unable to take the strain of Shrek’s enormously ogre-sized cock. There was a soft explosion and Pussy was no more… Than a hairball!

 

Shrek and Donkey looked at the remains of their broken toy in dismay. Then Shrek shrugged, “better out than in I always say. Now, where were we?” Donkey leaped back into character, Shrek grabbed him by the tail and laid him over the table. “You’ve been a naughty girl”, Shrek whispered in Donkey’s ear, “And I’m going to punish you”. Then Shrek lifted his tail in the air and spanked him like he just didn’t care. “Oh Shrek! Oh yes Shrek!” Donkey cried out. All of a sudden the door crashed open and Fiona stormed in. “SHREK!” she shrieked, “WHAT IS GOING ON!” Shrek and Donkey froze in mid-spank, shocked. “And Donkey! Dragon is outside and she wants answers!”

“Fiona, it was, I was, look I’m”, Shrek stuttered hopelessly.

“No Shrek! I’m leaving you!”

 

 

Donkey and Shrek were sitting sadly in the house later that night. “I can’t believe she left me”, Donkey moaned, “1 minute she was there, tall and proud, breathing fire in the air like she just didn’t care. And now she’s gone…”

“Don’t sit there feeling sorry for yourself Donkey!” Shrek argued, “This was all your fault, and now Fiona has left me…”

Then Donkey’s eyes lit up “Shrek! Maybe we don’t need women in our lives, think about the good times we’ve had together, saving princesses, fighting knights, storming castles. Maybe all we need to be happy is… Each other.” “Donkey, that’s the… Stupidest thing you have ever said… But, it might just work” Donkey looked up at Shrek, his eyes burning bright with happiness. Then Shrek said “Ogres have layers and Onions have layers.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Donkey asked.

“Nothing, now get back in bed.”

 

 

The End

 

 

Epilogue

“Hi I’m Diana Meacher and you’re watching far, far away news. Reports of a cross species known as Shronkies, have recently been confirmed by our distant-affairs reporter Tamara Knight. Tamara, what exactly are these creatures?” “Well Diana they seem to be a cross between an Ogre and a donkey, that’s right, an Ogre and a donkey. I’ve found one here that we can exclusively interview live. So what is it like to be a Shronkie?” (Shronkie leans close to microphone) “F**k her right in the P***y!”

 

 

The End

(4 R3lz)


End file.
